


Selfies

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra takes selfies, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara picks up Alex's phone by mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

Kara grabs Alex’s phone by accident, in hindsight matching phone cases may have been a bad idea. She’s looking for the picture she took of Carter and Cat at his debate last week, the one where it’s clear Carter is his mother’s son. She stops when Alex’s camera roll loads, it’s full of selfies but they aren’t of Alex.

Running her finger lightly over the screen Kara takes in image after image of her Aunt Astra. There are some where she’s blowing kisses to the camera, a few with her head tilted to one side or the other, some taken as if looking down on Astra, one where Astra has taken a picture of herself pressing a kiss to the bathroom mirror at the end of a note but the one that causes Kara to crack up is the sight of Astra doing a duck face for the camera.

Alex reenters the room then, “What’s the new one?” she questions and Kara holds the phone out, still laughing. The older Danvers shakes her head, “I don’t mind that she takes over my phone with her selfies but I’ve got to tell her no more duck faces.”

Kara nods, “Please do.” She’s grinning when she reaches for her own phone, “At least Astra’s are work appropriate. I started locking my phone because Cat stole it and changed my background to something not safe for work.”

“Yeah, Astra did that to my laptop,” Alex says with a small smirk. “Hank still can’t look at her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex x Astra prompt: Kara finding alexs phone full of Astra's selfies


End file.
